Usuario:OmegaLuxifer
center|680px|link= Hola y bienvenido, soy OmegaLuxifer. Fui el principal burócrata y uno de los administradores de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. Ingresé en Wikia alrededor de mediados de 2014, pero no fue sino hasta finales del mismo año cuando "oficialmente" me puse activo. Me uní inicialmente en Digimon Wikia con mi antigua cuenta "Sonicsmash", pero la abandoné tiempo después; creé esta cuenta para unirme a Wikia. Sobre mí Soy un chico de nacionalidad venezolana que actualmente cursa cuarto de bachiller. Soy alguien muy tímido, así que no esperes grandes conversaciones conmigo. Por ello, siempre he preferido trabajar solo antes que en grupo, por cuestión de ideas y eso. Me considero alguien objetivo, que se decanta por lo lógico y no por suposiciones. Razón por la cual odio con toda mi alma las teorías, no importa cuan fundamentadas o razón tengan, las odio. Mi hobby son los videojuegos, afición que he disfrutado durante muchos años y el cual me ha permitido conocer todo tipo de gente en la red. No tengo un gusto en especial por un género en específico. Mis sagas favoritas de videojuegos son muchas, entre ellas: Megaman Zero, Sonic The Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ace Attorney (Phoenix Wright <3) y, ¿como no?, The Legend of Zelda. También me dedico a dibujar, elaborar historias y cómics. Actualmente elaboro un webcómic llamado Lies of Hell (el cual puedes leerlo aquí); los primeros capítulos los odio (por lo malo de la narrativa y el dibujo), pero actualmente considero que he mejorado un montón. No soy de disfrutar mucho de los animes, sin embargo, los pocos que he visto me han encantado por una u otra razón, y de los cuales algunos me considero fan indiscutible: Bleach, Digimon Frontier y Pokémon XY/XY&Z; animes de gran calidad, eh. Mi historia con Zelda Por allí en enero de 2014, yo era un inocente niño que veía vídeos en shutuv. Era bastante fan de los youtubers que subían gameplays (en aquellos tiempos, Deigamer), y este acababa de terminar una serie del videojuego Sonic Generations. En el vídeo, Deigamer dijo que jugaría The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, y yo al no saber nada de él, me emocioné. El único contacto que tenía con la saga de TLoZ era con Super Smash Bros, y lo poco que sabía era que Link era un héroe con una espada y escudo, nada más; era una experiencia nueva. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó, y Deigamer permanecía sin subirlo. Me dije a mi mismo "Mmm... ¿por qué no?", por lo que me dispuse a instalarlo en mi computadora con un emulador. Lo probé, y... ¿qué puedo decir?, es uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia. Así fue como inicié mi viaje por la saga. Me regalaron una Yinlips (GBA pirata) en el que pude disfrutar de varios títulos que se convirtieron luego en mis favoritos, entre ellos, The Minish Cap. A Link to the Past actualmente lo estoy jugando nuevamente de vez en cuando en mi PC. Con RanguGamer (alabado seas, Rangod) he sido capaz de disfrutar Ocarina of Time 3D y Breath of the Wild. Tengo pensado jugar en el futuro los Zeldas de NES y GBC, Twilight Princess, Spirit Tracks, Phantom Hourglass y The Wind Waker. Mi historia con la Wiki Mi historia con la Wiki es mucho más breve. En el año 2016 (cuando era principal Burócrata de Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki) conocí a TheMarkin17 en el chat y fue gracias a él que empezé a contribuir en esta comunidad. En poco tiempo escalé por los distintos cargos (en menos de cuatro meses ya era Administrador, y para junio de 2017 me convertí en Burócrata ante la retirada de Carlos A A S). Fuentes Para la elaboración de los artículos en la Wiki, generalmente siempre cuento con una que otra fuente donde extraigo y/o verifico la información. *Zeldapedia *Zelda Wiki (Gamepedia) *La vieja confiable *RanguGamer (alabado sea el Rangod) *Riserbeck (para la versión en latino de BotW) *Este tipo (para los distintos lugares de BotW) Wikis en las que trabajo Rangu Wiki F Wikis en las que trabajé Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki XB | Zelda Wiki XB Nota: F = Fundador, B = Burócrata, A = Administrador, R = Reversor. Nota 2: X = Ex-. Ejemp: XB = Ex-Burócrata Userboxes